Werwolf Jacked
by SpazzJazz
Summary: After they visit a strange town, Dean and Sam find themselves in situation. Adopted!Sam, Protective!Dean. There is a reason why Sam is adopted. Wincest, mpreg, and rape in later chapters! ******This story will be edited and MAYBE completed in the near future, I don't have time right now, but I really wish to make this better in any way possible*****
1. Chapter 1

Dean POV  
I drove the impala as Sam sat in the passenger seat, flipping the CDs to listen to one. He finally chose My Chemical Romance, they weren't that bad, but I would never tell Sam that.  
"Dude, why do you listen to that gay-ass shit anyways?" I ask and Sam sends me a frown.  
"Why do you listen to that weird shit, whats it called...Korn?" He retorted and I roll my eyes.  
"Because Korn rocks, while My Chemical Romance blows!" And he rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever, MCR is waaay better than Korn." And I smirk, because it's just so funny, the random-ass arguments we get into everyday.  
We had recently just solved a case, over in a town called Finasco, Pennsilvania.  
Whenever some children would play Ring-Around-the-Rosey or Musical chairs, they would die, by choking on their candy or falling off their swingsets and junglegyms breaking their heads or suffocating in their sleep. It turns out, that this little ghost girl was behind it. The children_ '_madefunofher' by playing games that she loved to play before she had choked on a sucker, fell off her swingset,then cracked her head open, and died because of suffocation and loss of blood.  
So we were trying to find a place to sleep, but were currently driving on a paved road in a forest.  
Suddenly Sam tensed. "What?" I ask, looking intently at him.  
"Nothing, just imagined somethin'."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean POV

We arrived in a town that you could tell that in a year at most, it would be a ghost town.

There was a crappy motel next to a burger joint, beside that was a gas station/convenience store, and then there were five house that seemed half-decent for living.

I went to get us food, while Sam checked us in.

I grabbed ready-to-go sandwhiches, two bottles of coke, and a newspaper.

I smiled at the young lady there, because usually it gets me a discount on the stuff I buy, or at least a date or number, but she just gives me a sour look, and flips me off when I leave.

I got back to the motel, Sammy had texted me the number, so I went up to the room.

We relaxed on the sofa, they didn't have TVs.

"Man, the people are creepy here." Sam said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I smiled at the girl at the cashregister, and she flipped me off." I say and he nods.

"Yeah, welll, the check-in guy kept staring at me, like he wanted to eat me or something." I cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Seriously?" I ask, disturbed and amused at this at the same time.

"Yeah, seriously." He says and I shrug.

We put salt around the windows and the door and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and I woke up-someone was screaming.

There was sounds of snarling, ripping of clothing and flesh, bones snapping.

Sam and I ran to the window.

Down in the sidelot of the motel, was the girl who was in the gas station, she was cowering from a huge form.

It was a big as a Suburban(the vehicle; for people who don't know), outline shape of a wolf, with blackish brown fur, and icey-blue eyes.

I almost felt like throwing up, one of the girl's arms was torn off, lying bloody by the beast, half of her face was torn up, but she was still shrieking, well, she was until the thing leaped fourteen feet, closing the distance between them, and crushed her windpipe with his massive fangs.

The thing lifted it's massive head and looked around, to see if anyone saw it, and looked straight into our window. Me and Sam slid back into the shadows, as to not be seen by it, but I think it mighta caught a glimpse of Sam.

We sat on the closest bed, which was Sam's.

"Well, Sam. I think we have a case."

-

In the morning I walked to the my baby and opened the trunk.

I digged around until I found it.

I opened the black box and held one of the ten objects.

It glinted in the sunlight.

I smiled.

This was what we could use...

A silver bullet.


	4. Chapter 4

SJ: Sorry, It's been a while since I updated hasn't it *nervous laugh*  
Well, anyways, hears the story. (Okay, BTW, to all the Castiel fans out there, he will not make an appearance in the story, sorry, I love him too but I cant fit him in T.T)  
Okay, werewolves in this story, basically transform every night at midnight, a week following up to the full moon ^-^

"Fuck, it's colder than hell out here Dean!" Sam complained, trying to warm himself up by rubbing his hands over his arms.  
"Samantha! Quit being a bitch, we have find the fucking werewolf." Dean scolded, wacking his brother upside the head.

Sam grumbled abit but said nothing more.

They were currently hiding out in the darkened woods, with two flash lights and the gun. They had been waiting for a while, following day-old 'wolf' prints, finally when they reached the end of them, it was about 11:30 they stopped and waited for the best oppurtunity to strike. But now it was almost midnight

Suddenly, Sam stiffened. Dean noticed, "What's wrong?"  
"It's the same guy from the motel." Dean followed Sam's gaze to a tall lanky man, who looked like he could use a haircut and a shave...and a bath. His long, greasy black hair fell to his mid-back, his electric blue eyes shone in the dark night.

He stripped off his mangy, dirty clothes. There was a _very _thick patch of hair, well, everywhere. He soon began the transformation...

He let out a scream as his his spine elongated, cracking painfully, his scull straching, the cartilage in his nose stretching and curving.

The werewolf that stood before them, crouched, panting. Quicker then their eyes could comprehend, his head shot back and let out a long, blood curdling howl.

His head snapped in their direction, he sniffed the air a couple of times, befoe he made a strange noise. A mix between a growl and a whirring noise.

Sams eyes glazed over and he stood up slowly, dropping the flash light. He walked slowly through the bushes.  
"Dude! What're you doing!" He asked in a shouted whisper, he made a grab for Sam's jacket, missed a couple of times, but finally got a hold. Sam turned his head slowly towards Dean, glaring heatedly, scowling, and yanked himself out of Dean's grip.

He began walking once more to the werewolf, when he reached his destination, he stroked the head of the beast. Dean ran towards them, what the hell had this creature done to his brother!

They both turned to Dean, glaring at him. The werewolf growled and snapped at Dean, forcing him back a couple of steps. The werewolf turned back to Sam, who smiled at it lovingly, the thing gave Sam a gentle lick on the cheek.

The werewolf grabbed Sam by the jacket, only then it seemed that Sam had broken from the trance. He gasped as he was jerked back, "Dean..." He whispered breathily.

"Sammy. Sammy!" He yelled out as the werewolf bounded off into the woods. "Dean!" Sam screamed, reaching out. "Sammy!" Dean cried out as he chased them.

But it was futile. He collapsed to his knees, and sobbed. "Oh, Sammy..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam groaned as he came to. His head was pounding and his back ached from the hard floor and his ankle was sore and bruised, a result of getting it hit on a tree. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, looking around he saw a broken table in the corner of the room, an old dining chair, an empty bookshelf, deep claw mark gouges in the wall, and the single lightbulb giving the dim light, he noticed he was on a thin throw mat with a raggedy blanket over him.

He also noticed he was alone, that made hm sigh with relief. That stupid, goddamned werewolf. He was going to kill that thing. Needless to say, he was pissed.

He got up, wincing at the pain in his ankle. '_Stupid, fucking werewolf, I'm so going to enjoy watching Dean put a bullet through your head!_'

'_Oh Dean, please get me out of here..._'

He walked a couple of steps, before collapsing. Crawling, he sat back on the throw mat, as he didn't trust the chair. With a trmbling sigh, he gently massaged his ankle, trying to make it feel a little better.

He remembered last night, he was such wuss, getting sucked under the enchantment.

**Flashback**

_Snapped out of the enchantment, he felt himself being lifted up like a chewtoy, suddenly feeling air against his back, he watched Dean run after him and the monster. He gripped the werewolf harshly by the fur, so if the thing dropped him, he wouldn't be trampled by the huge paws. Helplessly, he watched his brother become smaller and smaller. _

_Desperate, he pulled and ripped at the werewolf's fur, aparently the beast didn't appreciate this and shook him 'til he shook loose. swinging hazardizly(sp?) his ankle bashed against one the trees. Crying out loudly, he could feel himself slipping from his jacket, afraid of being trampled, he gripped the werewolf's thick neck, he closed his eyes and wished this was just a nightmare, like the ones he had when he was little and chanted in his head '_Wake up, wake up, wake up!_' It did nothing as he opened his eyes. The thing skidded to a halt and dropped him. Not wanting to land on his injured ankle, he twisted around. But instead of landing on his but, he landed on his back, his head hitting a rock._

**End Flashback**

That was all he could remember. Damn it. Suddenly, a shadow over came him blocking out the light.

He looked up.

-I was thinking of leaving it there, but then I'd feel bad so...yeah-

The guy from the crappy motel was there, naked and a grisly smile planted on his face. Sam wanted to shoot that smile off. But, alas, he didn't have a gun.

He crouched down to Sam's level. "You took quite a bump there." He said in a gravely voice. He reached out to stroke Sam's head, but Sam ducked it, stumbling back on his hands.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He gave a glare, which would have been affective normally, but just made the creeper chuckle. "Well, well. Someone's feisty. I've been looking for a warec like you."

Sam narrowed his eyes, '_Warec?_'

He moved foreward, Sam moving clumsily, do a backtrack on his hands. But it was in vain as his back hit the wall, not even five steps back. He pressed against it, hoping it would swallow him whole and spit him out where ever Dean was. The creepy guy moved foreward. What was his name? Sam thinks about it for a second didn't his name tag say like Erik, Alec, no, no. Ah, yes, it was Alex.

He was sucked from his thoughts as he felt dry, cracked lips over his own. He struggled for a bit, trying to push the guy off. But he was persistent and grabbed Sam's wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above his head.

Alex gropped him, before forcefully sticking his slimy tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam shuddered at the taste, he tasted like he'd never brushed brushed his teeth and blood. But his molester took it as a shudder of pleasure. Clearly turned on, Alex basically ripped off Sam's pants and then his own.

Flipping Sam over, he plunged into him, no preparation.

Sam screamed in pain, tears leaking out. He could feel Alex bite down on his shoulder, drawing out blood. He cried out a again.

'_Please Dean, come save me..._'


	6. Chapter 6

**SJ: Sooo, akward silence. Of course if you actually **_**hear**_** me saying this you're a complete lune. **

**I made up the word warec, btw, if this offends anyone, sorry. **

**Also, I have a question: If someone calls you thicko, would you take them seriously? I got called this once in a flame... If you're going to insult some one, use an actual insult. Five year olds use the word thicko, but its because they cant say the word dumbass -.-'**

Dean stared out the window. **It** took _him_. **It **took _Sam_. The goddamn monster took _**his Sammy**_. He was pissed. No. He was _beyond _pissed. He wanted to find that thing and bash its head in.

But that wouldn't help Sammy. Mindless anger wouldn't help Sammy at all. Right now he needed to think, calm down and focus on the clues. Dean wasn't good at that, that was Sammy's job, to think it through then take action, Dean was more of a 'do it now, think later' type of guy.  
He needed help. He needed to call Bobby.

The phone ringed once. Twice. Three times. Just as Dean was about to hang up, he heard a gruff "Hello?" on the other end.  
"Hey Bobby."

"Dean?"

"Who else."

"Dont be a smartass with me, boy."

" I need your help Bobby."

"With what?"

"A werewolf took Sammy."

"What? When'd this happen?"  
"I don't know, it made this kind of noise and Sammy was a zombie, just went to the damn thing. He snapped out of it when it snatched him up like a chewtoy and ran off with him."  
" Ya damn idjits gonna kill me! I'll research some. Ya better find him."

"I will." With that, he hung up.

With a groan, Sam slowly opened his eyes. He was in another room, it was colder and abit darker than the other. He tied to a random pipe with twine.

His wrists were burning, his head hurt, he felt sick, and his butt hurt like a bitch.

The memory of what happened last night hit him like a truck. He was violated, by some sick, twisted bastard. He felt bile rising up in his throat.

He needed get out. He looked at his bindings. The knots were done fast and sloppy. He could easily get out of them... then he just had to get past a freakin _werewolf_ and he was free. As he moved into a kneeling position, he winced as he felt one of his wounds tear open. He looked up at the bindings and set to work untying.

He wrestled his wrists out of the last knot and stood up, wincing at the pain in his backside and the cramps in his knees. He shuffled across the damp, dirty floor, stopping at the slightest noise. When he made it to the stairs, he hesitated. They were damp, made of wood with chipped white paint covering them sloppily, as though someone made a half assed attempt to make it nice. He put a light foot on the step and slowly made his way up, the injurings tearing each time he took a step.  
He got to the top and a loud creak ensued, he held his breath, but didn't hear anything happen. He let out a small shaky breath. He turned the rusty knob slowly, opened the door painfully slow, and peered out. It seemed to resemble something of a kitchen, with a dirty tiled floor, broken counter tops, a smll fridge with duct tapped on door, and a stove with the oven door partially shattered. He crept out, holding his breath...


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked around and sighed silently with relief. No one there. He slid silently along the wall. Peering his head around the side of the wall, he made his way around. Silently, he crept across the old wooden floor, almost there, almost there...  
A large hand grabbed his shoulder roughly and slammed him back against the floor. He cried out, he saw Alex standing over him, furious.

He winced as Alex came down at him, a solid blow to his ribs, he cried out, tears forming in his eyes, pain shooting throughout his body.

Blood pounding through his ears, Sam cried out again as an impact to his cheek popped his jaw almost out of place. The beatings hit his arms and legs, forming bruises, sometimes breaking the skin.  
So much pain, it made his mind hazy. He didn't notice the beatings stop, he didn't notice Alex turn around, hearing the crunch of car tires on gravel.  
He heard however a gun go off and Alex howl in pain(pun intended), voices talking, a hand lifted his head...

_Dean..._

However, even through the haze of pain, he immediatly felt stupid. The hand was thinner and softer than Dean's. He felt them inject him with something and he felt numb.  
Someone else picked him up with stronger rougher hands. But with the pain cleared, he saw a blurry face, it wasn't Dean.  
The medicine made him feel tired, he fell asleep.

SJ: My god thats fuckin short, not as short as the first chapter, but still I'm embarressed -.-'


	8. Chapter 8

SJ: You're prolly wonderin what? another chapter? Well, you see this is my current story cruisade ^_^

Dean paced the room, wonderin why the hell they weren't back yet. When he heard the knock on the door, he yanked it open and stood aside, one of the men carrying Sammy, the other a small medicinal bag.  
The one carrying Sam, Seth was his name, late thirties, coal colored hair that was starting to gray at the sides, grey eyes, tan skin, black teeshirt, worn jeans, and worn combat boots. He kinda reminded Dean of John, with his tough attitude and leadership skills.  
The one carrying the bag, Henry, was early thirties, light red hair golden highlights, crystal blue eyes, fair skin with some golden freckles across his nose, tight blue teeshirt, blue jeans, red Converse. He was softer voiced then Seth, eager and smart, feminine, comforting.

Seth layed Sam on the bed, while Henry set to work, checking his wounds. Dean stood back, holding his tears inside at the sight of his Sammy. A large bruise on his face and ribs, dried blood made black waterfalls on his shoulder blades and chest, from a black crescent shaped bitewound the size of a grapefruit, he turned around, not wanting to see it anymore, not wanting to see what further damage was made to his Sammy because he had been too damn weak to protect him.  
Seth clapped a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, "As soon as Henry wraps up Sam, we need to get going, I injured the bastard, but I didn't kill 'im. He's going to be looking for Sam."  
Dean nodded, not trusting his voice. He shouldn't trust these men, that was rule number one, don't trust other hunters. But Bobby sent them(they helped him with a case in '99), they got him Sammy(still alive), and they knew everything about werewolves(their specialty), so he trusted them...somewhat.


	9. Chapter 9

SJ:^_^

Sam felt like his entire body was fuzzy, like little wrigglies were crawling in his skin. But as he awoke, the feeling slowly faded into a faint, warm tingling in his shoulder, ribs, and head. He cracked open his eyes and looked to the right to see Dean sitting there, cradling his hand to Dean's chest. He blinked trying to get used to the light.  
"Dean?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. He made a move to sit up, but Dean pushed him lightly back down.  
"Henry! Sam's awake!" He yelled and Sam slightly winced at the loud cry. A man with red hair came in and examined him first, then said, "He's healing well, but I will need to talk to Sam about something. Dean can you step out please?"  
"I'm not going anywhere!" he growled and Sam, being the polite one, turned to Henry and asked, "Is it okay if Dean stays?"  
Henry smiled lightly and said softly, "Of course. Sam, did-did the werewolf call you anything odd or peticular?" Sam thought for a moment before saying, "He did, he called me a-a warec." Henry paled abit, but continued, "Are you sure? He didn't call you something else?" Sam shook his head, "No, he called me a warec. Why? What's a warec?"  
Henry bit his lip before saying, "Its a child of two werewolves. It's really rare, it can only be conceived on February 29th under a full moon. The parents could've been of any gender. The warec does not become a werewolf, because the werewolf gene cancels itself out, rather then grow onto the DNA, because it eats itself. They're also sold to other werewolves, for immense amounts of money. There is another thing...no matter what the gender...a warec will be able to get pregnant. That's why they're expensive, while there is only a 50/50 percent chance it will happen, it's simpler then going around biting people, it's also the only way a werewolf could have a child."

By the time Henry had finished, both Dean and Sam were a few shades paler.  
"But, Sam was born in May, there's no way he could've been...made in February of the year before, he would've been born in November."  
"Werewolf pregnancies last thirteen months."  
"But neither of our parents are werewolves."  
"He could've been adopted." Dean narrowed his eyes, "You're suggesting that my parents lied to me." Henry sighed, "Not at all Dean, they might've just felt that they didn't need to tell you."  
Dean clenched his fists and a gritted his teeth. "I was there, remember? I remember my mom's pregnancy." Henry looked down.  
Dean stood up and growled out, "I'm callin Bobby."  
He stalked out of the room.

The phone rang a couple of times before Bobby answered, "What?"  
"Is Sam adopted?" He growled out.  
"What?" Bobby asked surprised.  
"Is. Sam. Adopted?" He asked again. He heard Bobby sigh.  
"There was a problem with the birth, and the baby didn't make it."  
"What!"  
"They adopted Sam because they didn't want to dissapoint you."  
Dean growled in frustration, yanking on his short hair.  
"Why do you think Sam didn't look like ya'll?"  
"I dunno, I just thought that maybe he got his looks from our grandparents or something."  
"Trust me Dean, he don't look like any of your grandparents."  
"Bye Bobby." He said and hung up.

He slid down against the wall and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

SJ: I just have to say: CatyCrisis, I like your thoughts, and Mimifoxlove, Thanks for sticking this long and I agree, but it just makes it that much more angsty tho ^_^

Sam watched as Henry handed him two advil and a cup of water. He stared stupidly for a moment, before coming back to reality and took the advil and water, thanking him and smiling.  
He gulped down the water and threw the paper cup away. Seth came in with the last duffel bag over his shoulder, Henry shouldering his medicine bag. They went outside to their black monte-carlo, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.  
He didn't have much time to think though, because a moment later Dean came in.  
"You okay?" He asked sitting on the bed opposite of Sam.  
"Yeah, it's just kinda wierd, ya know? You don't think that it would impact you that much, but it does."  
"Yeah."  
Sam moved to get up, but Dean hurried to his side and put his hand over his shoulder, helping him walk out to the impala. Sam leaned into the warmth and layed his head on Dean's shoulder. He didn't see Dean blush.  
They drove and drove, the impalal following the monte-carlo.  
The silence was comfortable, both too worn out to start a conversation that would start awkwardly and end awkwardly. So Dean drove, while Sam dosed, Led Zepplin faintly playing in the back.

Alex looked on in the shadows. He face twisting and cotorting in rage. He let out a large snarl and howled in wrath. He was going to slaughter, he was going to kill until the blood flooded down his hands and smothered his maw, until the red cleared from his eyes and everybody was murdered, shredded and their bones splintered.

Sam shot up with a cry, tears streaming down his face. Dean had pulled over to the side of the road and was in front off him with a worried expression. He gasped, "Dean, he's coming, he's going to kill everyone. You, Seth, Henry, everyone..."

SJ:Its short, I know, dont kill me ^_^ yet, you want to find out what happens, no?


	11. Chapter 11

SJ: BettyBoop73, your comments are hilarious. I also loved yours Mimifoxlove. CatyCrisis, I think you need help^_^ JK, but thanks for reviewing!

When they stopped, they had done a total of 53 hours of driving, and were now in a small town called Deverence, that was spread out and had a total population of 3,671. Seth and Henry had a small base just 9 miles out of the town.  
They stopped for supplies, you know the usual, food, water, beer, medical stuff, silver, and pregnancy tests. They needed to know if Sam was pregnant. And it was dubbed easier then a blood test for now.  
When the cash register employee saw them, she gave a weird look to Dean who gruffed out, "They're for my girlfriend." When he said that she nodded and smiled and said she hoped that they would have a bundle of joy in their future. Dean snorted.

When they left the store and got into the impala, pulling out behind Henry and Seth, Sam turned to Dean, grinning and said, "So I'm your girlfriend, huh?" Dean blushed and Sam laughed.  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."

ILURVEYOU!PAGESPACER!  
  
When they got there, they set up. There were two bedrooms. Dean and Sam got the one in the back, while Henry and Seth took the one closer to the front.  
When Dean and Sam walked into the room, Dean groaned. There was one queen sized bed. Sam noticed his expression and laughed.

Later, Sam was sitting on the bed, while Dean was in the kitchen, getting a beer(Sam pouted when Dean refused to get him one, but he kinda understood), when Henry walked in. He sat in the chair beside Sam and said, "Dean and Seth are bonding over beer in the kitchen." Sam chuckled and Henry grinned, and a few moments of silence reigned.  
Sam tunred to Henry, "You said that a warec was rare and expensive right?" Henry nodded.  
"Then how would Dad get me anyway? I doubt that the werewolves would just let me go."  
"The way I figure it, is John had either found you, or killed your parents and took you. But we'll never know for sure, you said he went missing?"  
Sam nodded, "Yeah, thats how I got back into the family buisness. We're still looking and we're still gonna look. This is-is just a detour." Henry nodded and smiled.  
"I hope you find him." Sam smiled in grattitude and asked, "What about your family?"  
Henry sighed and gave a sad smile, "It's not a day I like to remember. But when I was fourteen, a werewolf attacked my family. It was horrible, I can't really remember everything, except lots of screaming and my mom shoving me in the closet, to protect me from it. I remember having a panic attack and passing out. When I woke up Seth, 19 was there, he and his older brother Joseph, who was 26 at the time, killed the werewolf and rescued me."

Sam gave a small smile, but asked, "Seth had an older brother?"  
Henry nodded, "It's not something he likes to talk about, Joseph was killed on hunt in 99, with Bobby, when a couple werewolves got abit difficult."  
"Thats horrible."  
"Yeah, Seth's been more cut off since that..." Henry trailed off, staring at his lap with sad eyes and a ruefull smile.  
"You love him don't you?" Sam asked softly, eyes softening even further.  
Henry nodded, "How could I not? He's amazing and he's saved my life more then I care to remember."  
Sam patted him on the shoulder, "It'll be okay. You want to know a secret?"  
Henry looked at him, "Hm?"  
"I'm in love with Dean."  
Henry nodded, "Atleast you have a chance." Sam furrowed his brow, confused. Henry smiled playfully, "I see the looks he gives you." Sam cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Really? What do those looks say?" Henry chuckled, but was unable to answer as Dean stepped into the room, Seth standing behind him, waiting for Henry.

Henry smiled at Sam and stood up, walked passed Dean and beside Seth, Seth throwing his arm across Henry shoulders, Sam smiled as he detected a light blush on Henry's face.  
Dean walked into room fell onto the bed, exhausted from driving so much. Sam giggled and poked Dean in the side, Dean growled and swatted at his hand. Sam rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, going to sleep.

SJ: Haha! Long chapter^_^ I'm pretty proud of myself


	12. Chapter 12

SJ: I lurve poe tae toes! JK, but I dunno what to say. Oh I know I'll do a disclaimer! Ive never done thos before!  
Disclaimer:I do not own the lovely boys known as Dean and Sam, I am merely using them for my own amusement. However, I do own the lurvely Henry and lurvely Seth and can do with them what I please :o3

Sam shifted nervously, but nodded, "Okay, so do you want me do it now or...?"

Henry gave an amused smile, and replied, "Yes, now would be best."  
Sam nodded and read the directions on the pink colored box, before taking one of the sticks and going into the bathroom.

When he came out holding the stick, Dean snorted, "Why ya carrying it around? 'S not gonna make a difference."  
Sam blushed, but sneered out, "Actually it does. It said putting it on the counter can mess with the results."

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. Henry smiled, they were so cute.

10 minutes later

Sam looked at the stick. A pink plus sign meant he was pregnant, a blue minus sign meant no baby. Please, oh please let it be blue minus sign...  
A pink plus looked up at him, taunting him. He grew pale.

Dean was the first to speak after a moment of silence, "So, what did it say?" Sam looked up, eyes shiny with unshed tears, "I'm pregnant."

Henry and Sam went to Sam and Dean's room to discuss Sam's options. Dean and Seth stayed in the small kitchen at the small table.

Dean's head were in his hands, elbows on the table. Seth sat down across from him, sliding a beer over to him, taking a swig from his own.  
Dean rubbed his face a picked up the beer, popping off the cap, muttering a quick 'thanks', before gulping down half.

Seth gave Dean a sad half-smile. "It sucks."

Dean nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah. Its gotten so crazy, ya know? It used to be just find dad, follow clues, save people. Now a baby thrown in that could be a werewolf, it just-it just makes it seem almost impossible."  
Seth eyed him thoughtfully, "There's always abortion. Then you wouldn't have to take care of a baby, just go back to what you do best, kickin supernatural ass and trying to find yer dad."

Dean shook his head, "No, Sammy would never do that. He can't stand the thought of abortion."  
Seth nodded, "He's a good man."  
Dean smiled in agreement, "Yeah. What bout Henry, what's he like?"  
Seth sighed before answering, "He's kind of like Sam,he's just got this-this aura of innocence, the kind of innocence that makes me want to protect him, to make sure that nothing ever corrupts him, to keep _something _in this goddamn world innocent. It amazes me everytime I remind myself, he's not exactly innocent, he's been through some pretty bad shit."  
"Like what?"  
"When he was fourteen, a werewolf attacked his family, the thing torn his family to shreds. It was gonna get him, but me and brother, we were hunting the thing, got there in time to shoot it. When I found him, he was unconcious in a closet. He wanted to learn, so we taught him our specialty, werwolves."

Dean took another gulp of his beer, " You had a brother?"  
Seth nodded and sighed out of his nose, "Yes, he was killed on the hunt in 99. The damn werewolves got him, they were gonna get me too, me and Joseph had been stupid, but Henry blew the damn thing's head off, turned to me and smiled and said "Now we're even.", the other tried to get away but Bobby got it."  
Dean didn't know what to say, he wasn't good with words of comfort. So they sat in a semi-comfortable silence, sipping on their beers.

SJ: Jeez, bonding moments between someone like Dean and Seth are fuckin hard. Its like trying to crack open a nut with lace -.-


	13. Chapter 13

SJ: Shit I really dony know what to say 'cept I LOVE PRINCE OF PERSIA! Sorry, I'm like in love with Toby Kebbell(he played Garsiv), and when he plays a badass role it makes me love him even more^_^

Henry left a couple moments before Dean actually got to his room, so they passed each other in the hallway. When they passed, Henry looked at Dean with sad, pitiful eyes. Dean gave a curt nod and made his to the bedroom.

He stepped over the threshold and saw Sam. He was sitting on the bed, he was looking down, hands on his stomach in a protective manner, an occasional sob escaped him.  
Normally, Dean would've made fun of him. Told him to stop acting like a chick and call him Samantha. But this wasn't normal, and that would be cruel.

So, he walked over to Sam and gathered him up in his arms. Sam clung to his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. Dean buried his face into Sam's hair and cried too. Because they needed it, they needed to let it out.

**Mpregmpregmpregmpreg ^_^**

They had stopped crying awhile ago, but Sam was still wrapped up in Dean's arms, face compressed against the junction where the neck meets the shoulder, the side of Dean's face pressed into Sam's hair.

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking in each other's warmth.

Finally they pulled away slightly, but Dean didn't let go of Sam.  
Eventually, Sam spoke, "Henry said that the pregnancy will be five months long, and we'll be able to tell if they baby is a werewolf by its eyes. If they're my color the baby is human."  
Dean nodded and look into Sam's, the pale blue eyes staring up at him, shiny and puffy from crying. "Henry said another thing...if I find another dominant mate, one that's stronger, the werewolf might leave me alone." He looked down, red in the face, slightly embaressed.

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion, until it hit him. The realization showed on his face and Sam leaned back and braced himself for hitting or yelling.  
When none came, he uttered, "You're strong Dean. I know you are."

Dean grabbed his chin firmly and tilted Sam's head back to look into those beautiful blue eyes. He lowered his lips onto Sam's and kissed him slowly and sweet and his heart did a backflip when Sam kissed back.

They pulled away and Dean set to work removing his and Sam's clothes.

* * *

Henry sat downstairs with Seth, smiling. He knew what Sam and Dean were up to.  
They finally admitted their love for each other.

He gave a small smile, if only that could between him and Seth.


	14. Chapter 14

SJ: Ahem, well, I have to say, BettyBoop73, You have issues, and I think you should seek professional help. But I still do love you, you remind me of one of my friends (Yes I'm talking to you MR)

Dean lay on the bed, Sam curled in his arms, asleep. They were both devoid of clothing and the only thing covering them was the white and blue comforter.  
Dean had to admit, this was probably one of the weirdest moments of his life. 

Sure, he had hunted and killed, vampires, witches, and demons.  
But, he had a little adopted brother, who wasn't even human, who was pregnant, and being stalked by some psycho werewolf,and _oh yeah _he had slept with said brother.

Not that he had minded really, in fact it was pretty frickin amazing if you ask him.  
So he had layed in bed, enjoying Sammy's warmth.  
He placed a kiss onto Sam's temple and smiled, drifting off. 

Henry rested downstairs in the kitchen, he was surfing the web for anything that could possibly comfort Sam and Dean at this point. So far? Nada.  
Sighing, he exited out of the page and stood to make him some tea

After turning on the stove, waiting for the water to heat, he leaned on the counter. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
It was gonna get worse, he knew that much, but the question was, was it gonna get better?  
There was the werewolf, determined to get Sam back, Sam's pregnancy, Sam and Dean's relationship, _his and Henry's relationship_. It was all so hectic.  
_Then there would be Sam's cravings_, he thought wryly.

Now that's gonna be hell. He gave a small chuckle at the thought.  
Seth walked in and saw Henry chuckling to himself.

"Finally gone of the deep end, huh?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Henry rolled his eyes and said, " No, just thought of somethin funny."

Seth chuckled and ruffled Henry's hair, annoying him and earning a playful slap on the chest.  
Seth eyes softened and said, "This is a pretty messed up case, huh?"  
Hanry gave a small small, "We've had harder cases before."  
"Not one this complicated."

Henry nodded his head, "Yeah it's pretty messed up." Seth eyed him warily, "You okay? You seem more tired then usual."

Henry gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, "I'm fine, just tired from looking at a computer screen for three hours."

He opened his eyes and stared into Seth's, the molten grey eyes enticing him.

He oh so badly wanted to lean foreward and capture the rough lips. Seth leaned towards him slightly and he leaned towards him to.  
The were going to kiss, just centimeters away...

The shrill whistle of the teapot interupted them, jolting them back to reality. Seth swore under his breath and Henry burned crimson while he went to turn the stove off and make his tea.

After an awkward silence, Henry drinking his tea and Seth his beer, Seth cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, I prolly shouldn't of done that." With that apology, he stood up quickly and left.

Henry sat in silence for a moment. Then he heard the front door shutting.

He screamed in his hands in frustration. Why was Seth so thick? Could he not see the adoration and love in Henry's eyes?  
He growled and screamed in frustration before feeling the irresitable urge to break something.  
He glared at his mug, before picking it up and chunking it at the wall. It broke with an satisfying shatter.  
Henry swept it up so no one would step on it. He didn't particulary feel guilty about breaking the cup. They had stolen it from some diner anyways.

He continued to brood however, and glowered at the wall as if it was the source of all his love problems.

"Dammit."


	15. Chapter 15

SJ:My mouth fucking hurts! spacers are a pain in the ass! Tommorrow Im getting braces...At this point I feel like hitting someone -.- Which sucks, cuz I'm trying to be less violent...sooo r&r pleaze?

Henry sat in the room he and Seth shared, his bed was on the opposide of the room and he sat on it. He tried to read his favorite manga ( in case ya'll are are wondering, it's Kuroshistuji AKA Black Butler), but the words blended and bkurred into the page and the smiles of Sebastion and scowls of Ciel seem to some how mock him.  
He flipped through the book absentmindedly and flopped it onto his nightstand. He sighed and layed down, to were most of his legs hung off and his feet touched the floor and his head dangled off uncomfortably.  
He breathed out his nose and crossed his eyes, but when the door opened he quickly sat up, red in the face from difficulty breathing.

Seth inhaled sharply as he opened the door he saw Henry's wonderful long legs and oh god, he has stop think about thos thoughts because he didn't want to have to explain the tent in his pants and Henry was staring at his curiously...okay, breathe.  
He sighed and sat next Henry on the bed, hoping Henry wouldn't bolt and when he didn't Seth was kinda relieved but kind of dreadful cuz now he had to explain himself. He sighed again and started, "Henry, I should prolly apologize about earlier. That wasn't a good thing to do-"  
Henry's eyes narrowed suddenly angry, he leapt off of the bed in a furry, "Why! Why wasn't good? Because its me, because I actually thought that you might kiss me and that for a second, yes just a second, I saw love in your eyes?" He deflated at the end, ashamed of his anger and ashemed of what he said.

Seth stared at him, mouth agape. Henry couldn't help and he covered his face with his hands as a sob tore from him.  
Seth leapt up and ripped Henry's hands away from his face. He pulled Henry closer by his wrists, Henry's eyes were closed and his face tilted down.  
He got closer, and muttered "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you sad." He let go of Henry's wrist and gently cupped his face, tilting it upwards, and wiping away the tears, Henry's confused eyes staring up at him, wide and wet and vulnerable.  
He leaned down and captured his lips, slow and conforting, Henry's shock prevented him from moving the first couple of moments, but soon he wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and kissed back.

They pulled away for air a moment later, with Seth giving him a nip on the bottom lip and moving to his neck peppering it with hot kisses and nips.  
"Why don't we move this party to the bed?" he asked Henry, voice rough. Henry nodded and gave a moan in response. Seth picked him up, still occupied with his neck and gently set him down.  
God he couldn't wait to see how bendy Henry was.


	16. Chapter 16

SJ:I have braces, I've had them for like two weeks now, why am I telling you this? Cuz I like typing stuff here^_^

Henry giggled as he saw Sam's reaction to the news he just told.  
"Woah, so you two, are like an item, now?" Henry giggled some more and nodded estatically.  
"So what po-" Sam stopped as Seth and Dean came in, both cover in grease, grime, and sweat. Seth grabbed two bears from the fridge and handed one to Dean.

Dean sat down by Sam and Seth sat by Henry. Dean tried to get snuggly with Sam, but Sam pushed him away, laughing, "Dude, take a shower first, you reek!"  
Dean pouted and scooted away, taking a sulky swig from his beer. Henry laughed at the both of them and nuzzled into Seth's embrace.

Seth gave a peck to Henry's temple, smiling at them.

Sam felt a craving hit him. Hmmm, canteloupe(sp?) and...hmmm...turkey, yeah definetly. Canteloupe and turkey.

He turned to Dean, puppy eyes activated, "Dean..." He asked in his pitiful puppy voice.  
Dean stiffened, he reckonized that tone.  
Sam nestled his face into Dean's shoulder, "Can we go to town?" Dean sighed, "Let me get my keys..."

Dean stared out the front windshield while Sam happily munches on the canteloupe and turkey.  
Dean looked at Sam with an 'eeeew' expression.  
"What?" Sam asked, slightly annoyed, popping a piece of canteloup and turkey in his mouth.

"Well, I guess it ain't as bad as the chocolate covered pretzels and nacho cheese craving," He shuddered, "That was disgusting."

"Screw you."

"Gladly."

+()+

Pushing Dean away, the second time today, he sat in the chair. "No kisses. Not until you shower."  
Dean sighed, "Fine." He got up and left, taking an exchange of clothes as well.

Sam closed his eyes and snuggled into the back of the chair. The thing was so damn comfy and big. Even with his swollen stomach, he could curl up comfortably.

_"Hello Baby Doll." He shuddered with disgust as grimy, hairy hands stroked his bound arms. He felt the hands move down to his swollen stomach._

_"Aww, there's my precious pup," He gave a greasy laugh, "Why don't we see if it's boy or a girl."  
"A boy, will let my name live on, yes, but a girl, I can sell 'er, and be richer then the devil 'imself." He gave another greasy laugh. Sam gave a sob. _

_He pressed his claws against the stretched skin and dug in. Sam screamed and could feel blood running down his stomach._

_The man continued his tirade, shredding the swollen stomach._

_"Sam!" He heard the name, it sounded so far away._

_"Sam!" He couldn't think...the pain_

"Sam!" His vision was blurry. The pain in his stomach...god, it hurt.

He heard Dean scream for Henry, and saw the red head push Dean out of the way.

Then it went black.

He woke up in a bright room. His own room, by the looks of it.

Dean was sleeping next him, holding his hand. He smiled at the sight.

Henry walked in, "I'm gonna get straight to the point."

Sam looked at him, waiting for it.

"You're body, was not trained for a pregnancies. Most warecs are brought to shamen, were they practices exorcises to prepare their bodies. You did not of that. Your body almost rejected the baby."

"Can it happen again?"

"Possibly."

"What do we do?" He was scared now.

" Seth has an old friend, she's a shamen and can help you prepare your body, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"You're already pregnant."

"Oh."

"Wake sleeping beauty over there, he'll need reassurance you're okay."

With that Henry left the room.


End file.
